A Different Kind of Magic
by Sins of Angels
Summary: A new girl come to Hogwarts, and captures the attention of everyone, including the famous Harry Potter and the equally infamous Draco Malfoy. What they don't realize is that both boys may well be in over their heads...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All characters belong to a woman with a great imagination and determination, capable of creating this world that is the center of so many stories.

* * *

SIns of Angels: Well, upon looking trough the files of my old computer, I came across this idea. Updated for the new book, it's basically a story of a girl who becomes just another competition between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter...or maybe something more...

* * *

Chapter 1 – The New Girl

Tessa Lockhart passed through the barrier as if she had been doing it all her life. It was, in reality, her first time. She arrived an hour before the train leaves simply because of lack of anything else to do. She dragged her trunk to the closest compartment and left her things there, coming back out. She went through the barrier again and took a walk to the candy store near the station, buying a bag full of chocolate bars. She walked back to Platform 9¾ and sat down on a little bench, eating her candy. Soon other children began to show up. She stood and glanced around. Then she decided to just walk around aimlessly for ten more minutes. Drumstrang wasn't like this at all.

She was glancing at passing students, trying to remember faces from two years ago. She had accompanied Drumstrang to the Triwizard Tournament so Dumbledore could set up for her transfer. Just as she was looking at one particular girl, a name on the tip of her tongue, when she bumped into someone and spilled her bag. They were both on the floor and she got up shakily as the boy, who had blonde hair and cold, gray eyes, got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry," Tessa stammered, getting up herself. She carefully smoothed down her straight black hair and wiped it out of her startlingly blue eyes. One of her long socks had fallen, creating layers on top of her handmade shoes. Her skirt hadn't flown up, thankfully, and her white blouse didn't have dust on it. She looked up at the boy, who turned to her with a sneer.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he snarled. Tessa frowned.

"I can't see over your bloody ego!" she shot back, picking up her candy bars and putting them back in her bag.

"Ego? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"I don't particularly care at the moment," Tessa said offhandedly as she finished picking up candy. The boy looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking her in.

"I'm Tessa Lockhart, if you must know. And, no, I'm not related to Gilderoy the Fraud, so don't even ask."

"You can't be Tessa Lockhart!" the boy yelled.

"And why not?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I saw her, two years ago, and you…you're not…" he trailed off, looking at her. He saw her perfect figure, startling eyes, beautiful face and hair, and it just didn't match the little fourteen year old girl who had frizzy hair and glasses, always wore baggy clothes and just basically looked completely different. There was no way they were the same girl.

"I've grown," she said simply and tied her bag to prevent it from spilling. She made to move, and he tried desperately to think of ways of keeping her here, talking to her longer.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. She paused and looked at him.

"That's nice," she said, puzzled. "I'll be going now."

Draco's mind reeled. Here she was, this girl of definite breathtaking beauty, and he just stood there, acting like a total idiot. She didn't seem to like him and wanted to leave. He just wanted to talk to her, to see if he has a chance with her. He suddenly grabbed her hand. She turned and started at his hand, which was firmly holding onto hers. He smiled, his arrogant way coming back to him clearly. "Let's hope we meet again," he said and kissed her hand. She frowned.

"Let's not. I remember you, Draco Malfoy. I remember you just as arrogant and self-absorbed as you are now. And I don't like it one bit."

Draco thought fast again, trying to find a way to make this work. He pulled her to him and kissed her, grabbing her by the waist. She pushed against his shoulders and made him release her. Her blue eyes were tinted with anger and outrage, which Draco found extremely attractive. She slapped him, which he could have passed on, and then marched up the train and into her compartment. She briefly noticed the other companions of it and settled herself into the open seat right under her trunk. She gazed out the window, trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry we took your compartment," a black-haired boy with glasses said. Tessa glanced at him. He seemed familiar too.

"Don't worry about it," she mumbled. "I'm Tessa. Tessa Lockhart."

"Neville Longbottom," another boy said. A girl, who was absorbed in some magazine, looked up.

"Luna Lovegood," she said, and vanished behind the magazine.

Tessa turned to the black-haired boy. "And you are?"

"You mean you don't know him?" Neville asked, astonished.

"Should I?"

"He's only the most famous person in all of Britain!"

Tessa frowned and shook her head. "He does not look like anyone I've seen with the Weird Sisters."

The boy laughed while Neville stared at her in amazement.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said, smiling.

"Ah, now I remember!" Tessa exclaimed happily. "You're the…oh, what was it…"

"Boy Who Lived?" Neville suggested. Tessa shook her head. "Chosen One?" Tessa shook her head again.

"The Hogwarts troublemaker was what I was looking for," she said simply. Harry laughed. "And what so special about some boy that lived? I certainly hope all boys live. Say, did you fall off a broom or something? That's a rather nasty scar."

Harry put his hand over his lightning shaped scar. So this girl was obviously new, doesn't know anything about him, and was, to put it mildly, attractive. "No, I didn't fall," he said evasively and decided not to let her push the subject. "I've never seen you around."

"That's because I transferred from Drumstrang. I'm starting sixth year."

"You'll be with us, then."

"Indeed I will. Tell me, Harry, do you like me?" she asked suddenly, and laughed at his surprised face. "Only, for the past five minutes you've been shamelessly staring at me."

Harry gulped and averted his gaze. That was rather stupid of him, making himself so obvious. She smiled. It was amazing how pretty she looked when she did that.

"So what are classes like?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, they're not that bad at all, come to think of it. Only potions, and just because that git Snape is teaching it."

Tessa suddenly sat up. "Snape? As in Severus Snape?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Know him? He's the reason I couldn't come here last year. He threw a fit of epic proportions, but Dumbledore put his foot down this year, I guess."

Harry leaned back. So if she was sorted into Slytherin, it's safe to say that Snape would be fuming for the rest of the year. While the thought of making him so mad was pleasing, the fact that his anger would probably end up directed at Harry was not.

Tessa leaned back as well, and took out a book from her bag.

"What are you reading?" Neville said curiously.

"The Textbook Assassination. Why?"

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, a collection. It basically documented all the ways to kill another person, with a special add in on Muggle tactics. It was my Defense Against the Dark Arts book in Drumstrang for this year. My Hogwarts ones are arriving by owl tomorrow."

"So they teach you to defend by teaching you to kill."

Tessa smiled. "I prefer to think that they warn us what to look out for. But, I suppose, either one would work."

Harry smiled. She looked down at his robes to his Quidditch Captain badge.

"Ah, I see you're the Quidditch Captain," she observed. Harry glanced down at his badge and then nodded sheepishly. "I love Quidditch, myself," she started, but before she could finish the door opened and a red-haired boy and that girl Tessa had been looking at before she crashed into Malfoy. "Hello, I'm Tessa Lockhart. And you are?"

The red haired boy looked at her and gulped, then grinned sheepishly and his ears began to turn an interesting color. "Ron Weasley," he muttered shyly, receiving a puzzled look from the girl next to him.

"Hermione Granger," the girl supplied. Tessa grinned.

"I remember you! Viktor wouldn't stop talking about you that whole year he came to Hogwarts for the tournament!"

As she sat down, her cheeks became redder. It was Ron's turn to give her a puzzled look. Harry shook his head and turned back to her. "Are you any good?" he asked. Tessa looked at him with her head to one side for a bit before she caught on.

"Oh, well, I can give Krum a run for his money. But I heard you're the Hogwarts seeker, so I guess that's out. I'm a pretty good chaser, a brilliant keeper and a wonderful beater. I'll audition for all three positions if I can."

Ron suddenly sank into his seat. Harry glanced his way and frowned slightly. "Well, I'll look forward to watching you audition."

"Great. My Firebolt should be arriving with my books tomorrow."

At this Ron groaned. Tessa looked at him curiously, but he was spared explaining himself because a girl stumbled in and handed an invitation to Harry and one to Tessa.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Ah, seems that Slughorn is starting the Slug Club early," Tessa said happily and stood up, putting the invitation in her bag. She picked it up and turned to Harry. "Shall we go? There's always the promise of good food with Slughorn."

Harry nodded slightly and followed her out of the compartment.


End file.
